


Day 4 - Droidbait / Rest

by GemmaRose



Series: Clonetober [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.Echo and Fives say their remembrances for the first time.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Series: Clonetober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947976
Kudos: 13





	Day 4 - Droidbait / Rest

“Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum.” Fives said solemnly, head bowed, bucket resting on his lap.

“Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum.” Echo repeated, closing his eyes and curling his hands into fists against his thighs. “Droidbait, Cutup, Heavy, Nub, O’Niner.” he recited the names in unison with Fives, burning each of them into his memory. They’d always known that they were meant to be soldiers, always known that they were created to die for the Republic, but knowing something was different from living it.

It didn’t feel real, them being gone. Cutup had been there one moment, gone the next. Hevy, the stubborn di’kut, had insisted on sacrificing himself to get the message out that something was wrong. And Droidbait... 

“We never even saw his body.” he said, slumping sideways against his last remaining brother. Fives made a sound of confusion, or maybe it was concern, and Echo twisted to wrap his arms around him. “Droidbait. We didn’t- They killed him and Nub, and we couldn’t even find the bodies.” his breath hitched, grief lodged hot in his throat. “He’s _gone_.”

“Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.” Fives murmured, twisting to pull Echo into a tight hug. “They’re at peace, vod.”

“I miss them.” he admitted, his voice sounding small to his own ears, tear-choked as it was. He didn’t feel like a trooper, despite the paint still drying on his chestplate. He felt like a cadet again, crawling into his brother’s pod at night because another batcher hadn’t come back from the day’s training, gone before they had a Name to be remembered by.

“Me too, vod.” Fives lifted a hand to cup the back of his head, tucking Echo’s face against his shoulder. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
